1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for increasing the efficiency of a germicidal cleaning composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Investigations into the microbiological activities of alkyl glycosides have shown that they exhibit no significant antimicrobial activity even at concentrations as high as 10,000 ppm. Furthermore, combinations of alkyl glycosides with quaternary ammonium compounds are similarly undistinguished in their antimicrobial effect. While quaternary ammonium compounds exhibit bactericidal activity, their use with an alkyl glycoside surfactant, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,828, produces no increased or unexpected bactericidal effect. U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,158 teaches the use of alkyl glycosides as potentiating agents for increasing the microbicidal activity of bactericidally active biguanide compounds, especially microbicidal activity against gram-positive bacteria, in antiseptic preparations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,903 teaches composition in which the above-described oxyalkylated long chain glycoside composition is utilized in combination with one or more anionic, cationic or nonionic cosurfactant ingredients and/or with one or more detergent builder components.